Body Language
by Beautiful-Dreamer-since1993
Summary: Edward is new in town moving in with his cousis Alice and Emmett. Bella goes out like usual on a saterday and Alice and Rose drag Edward out to meet people. This is the first time he sees Bella, will it be the last? How will she feel? All human
1. Body language

EPOV:

It was my first day after I had moved in with my family, my aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle and my cousins Alice and Emmett. Alice was crazy, always hyper and bouncy. She loved fashion and shopping. She wanted to become a fashion designer. Go figure. Emmett…. He's huge, that's due to him playing baseball, basketball, football, and being a wrestler. He's always joking around. Well I was just about to lay down and relax when Alice came bouncing into my room.

"Edward, Edward", she said like she was in kindergarten.

"what?" I mumbled just wanting some quite. I had a feeling this wasn't going to happen.

"You need to meet people!" she said bouncing around. I looked at her in disbelief. I just got here and she already wanted to drag me places.

"Alice… I just want to relax." I said slowly. I was hoping she would just leave my room and go bother her boyfriend, Jasper.

"Edward, get up off you lazy butt now! Change your clothes we are going out and I will drag you if I have to." she said with such a tone it made me fear for my life.

"Fine" I mumbled and she started bouncing again. Then she said

"I'm going to go call Rosalie, I now she'll want to go too. You have 30 minutes to get ready. Bye." all in one breathe. Then she finally walked away.

I quickly got into the shower and when I got out there were clothes on the counter for me. I know it was Alice's doings. I was wearing a light blue button down with white pinstripes and the sleeves rolled up to just above my elbows. Dark jeans that were slightly faded with a pair of skater style white pumas. It didn't look that bad. So I put on some cologne and went downstairs.

I was waiting for Alice when Rosalie walked in. she was wearing a light pink spaghetti strapped dress that went to mid-thigh and hugged her body perfectly with white strappy heels. Her long blond hair was in big curls with a white headband. Her make-up was done softly to go with her look of innocence.

APOV

My cousin Edward just moved in with me. I was talking to Rosalie about it and we decided we wanted to take Edward out to get to know people. After talking for a few minutes we where to take him. I was not going to take no for an answer. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I are V.I.P.'s there. I decided I would tell him that later , I don't want to scare him off. I told Edward we were going out. He of course didn't want to. After awhile I told him he was going whether he liked it or not. He finally agreed . So I ran to my room to call Rosalie.

"Hello" Rosalie answered

"Hey Rosalie, I convinced Edward to go. We leave in 30 minutes, oh but don't say anything about being V.I.P.'s, I want him to have fun before we tell him."

"Okay cool and I wont tell, and ill make sure Emmett doesn't tell. I'll threaten him with his favorite thing in the whole world." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Okay and I'll do the same with Jasper, but I'm going to get ready. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye Alice" And with that we hung up. I quickly ran into the bathroom to make sure my hair was okay and threw on some makeup. The hard part would be to figure out what to wear. I walked into my huge closet and began to look around. I walk straight to the back to where I keep my new unworn clothes, deciding this was a good occasion to wear something new. I spot a pair of white skinny jeans that I forgot I even bought so I grab them and throw them onto the chaise lounge. Then I walk some more to find a shirt. As I'm skimming through the clothes I see a black sleeveless button down shirt with ruffles on the collar. I decide to wear that, the contrast in the colors will do great things for me tonight, I can feel it. I put on the clothes then realize I don't know what shoes to wear. So I start looking through them not sure if what I want to wear. I grab a pair of white boots, there a no. Then I try on some heels, all a no. As I'm about to sit down and think my black ballet flats come to mind so I grab them and put them on. I love it and head back to my bathroom. I put on some lip-gloss and look at the time. Oops I'm late. So I head down stairs to meet up with everyone.

EPOV

After Rosalie comes in Emmett comes down wearing a white fitted tee to show off his muscles. Alice is late, as usual. Its been 45 minutes when she finally comes down. When Alice see's us she starts bouncing up and down.

"Come on, come on, come on lets go!" she says very excited to leave. Then she stops bouncing.

"Where's Jasper?" she asks Rosalie due to the fact that Rosalie and Jasper are twins.

"He had to go pick up some new parts for his car. He's gonna meet us there." Rosalie states.

"Fine but he better not mess up his new clothes." Alice pouts. We all laugh at her as we walk out the door.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask truly curious as we get into Alice's yellow Porsche.

"You'll find out when we get there!" Alice and Rosalie say in unison. I knew this meant I would not approve of where we were going. No one said anything, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Fine, then can you turn on some music?" I ask not liking the silence. The girls giggle as they do as I asked. The ride seemed to go one forever, then we pulled into a parking lot. Being new in town, I had no clue were we where. Although Alice and Rosalie seemed to perk up. When we got out Alice began to jump around again. Rosalie looked at Emmett, then asked

"Why are you so quiet?" by now we had all stopped and looked at Emmett waiting for his response. He was never quiet, something had to be wrong. Then he finally responded

"It's just that… well… Eddie-boy looks better than me!" he whined. Everyone was quiet for a second waiting to see if he was serious. But the look on his face said it all. We all busted out laughing and Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head, and we all walked away. He stayed put for a minute

"What I wasn't kidding, it's not fair!" he whined again.

"Okay you have no one to impress so you shouldn't be worrying about it" Rosalie snapped.

"But neither does he! So why does he get to look better? And I should be allowed to show of my looks to everyone" Emmett stated. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked away. But I knew the look on her face, she was plotting something.

I was following Alice and Rosalie around a building to the side. There we saw a man, who was very muscular, standing by the only door in the alley. Alice walked up to him and said

"hey Jasper will be her in a few, were going to show Edward around", like she had known him for years.

"Edward the new guy I'm taking it. I'll add him to the list", the man stated nonchalantly as he opened the door. Alice walked through, so I followed.

The second we walked in I heard music. Alice looked at me and said

"That was Ron, he's the security guard"

"Security guard?" I said confused.

"Yea, it's for the regulars, everyone else has to go around front. It's sort of like V.I.P."

"Oh" was all I could say. I still wasn't sure where we were at. I just followed Alice around, almost like her pet. The music began to slowly grow louder. We walked into a room that said 'Cullen's' on the door. Why did we have our own room? I thought. It would probably help if I knew where we were.

In our room there were different sections. There was a 52 inch flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall. There was every kind of game system on shelves below. A white leather wraparound couch, and two matching chairs in the first section. The next section contained a huge table that could seat ten. There was also two doors. I wasn't sure where they led too. Emmett walked over to the games and turned on the Xbox 360, then he sat down and began to play. Alice looked at him then said

"Only until Jasper comes"

"Okay" was Emmett's only reply. I wasn't sure exactly what I would do, so I went and sat on the couch to watch Emmett play. We weren't there long when Alice walked out

"Emmett turn the game off now" she demanded walking towards us.

"But Jasper's not-" Emmett began to say but was cut off as Jasper walked in and said,

"Sorry I'm late", Alice went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Jasper, you're a trader" Emmett said as he shut off the game pouting. Then Rosalie cam out of the back and everyone was ready. Then Alice walked out the door with Jasper followed by Emmett, Rosalie, and me. We walked toward the opposite end of the hallway then the way we came in. another muscular man opened the door at the end. That was when I realized where we were. I was stupid not to have figured it out sooner.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be longer. Review Please and Thank you.

Peace and Love

Tara


	2. I like it

BPOV:

I had gotten ready as usual over at Jessica's, due to the fact that I didn't tell Charlie that I go out every Saturday. He thinks it's just girls night, having a sleepover, talking about boys, the typical things. We all got ready over there. Me, Kierra, Lana, and Anna. We were going to meet Eric, Mike, and Tyler there.

We finally had arrived and found the guys waiting at a table near the dance floor for us. The guys didn't want to dance, but Kierra, Lana, Anna, Jessica and I all did so we headed to the dance floor. We always danced near the edge so the guys could join us whenever the wanted. And so they could find us. The guys just sat there and watched. It's not like anyone of us were together, but the fact that they just sat there irritated us girls. I mean why come if your not going to dance. The girls and I were discussing this when my favorite song came on. So we ignored them and just had fun.

EPOV:

We walked in about halfway through a song. Alice looked at me then said " Edward why don't you, Jasper and Emmett go find us a table while me and Rosalie go get some drinks." well I wasn't going to object, so I just nodded in response and the two girls walked away. Jasper and Emmett began to walk in a different direction than the girls. I began to follow but stopped dead in my tracks when I seen her. I don't know who she was but she was absolutely beautiful. She had long brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back, with beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a jean skirt with tears in it, a grey baby doll spaghetti strap tank top, with satin bow-tie platforms. She was the most beautiful thing I had seen. I was so distracted with watching her that when I finally went to find emmett and jasper I almost ran right into Alice.

"Whoa there, what's got you so distracted?" she asked me.

"Um nothing really" I said glancing back towards the girl. I think alice seen me look because as soon as I looked back at her, she looked to where I had. I just grabbed her arm and walked towards our table. Emmett and Jasper had chose a table near the dance floor. They were talking to the guys at the table next to us, so I'm assuming they knew each other. Alice just walked up set the drinks on the table and sat down next to Jasper.

"Where are the girls?" Alice asked the guys at the other table.

"Out dancing." said one of the guys.

"As usual" Alice said. Then she looked at me.

"Oh guys this is my cousin Edward, Edward this is Mike, Tyler, and Eric." she said pointing towards the three guys at the other table.

"Hey" I said with a nod. They nodded in return and went back to there conversation. I don't know how long we sat there before Alice and Rosalie got up to dance. When they left the five other guys and myself got up to refill our drinks. We talked to the bartender for awhile, apparently he was close friends of Emmett and Jaspers. But older we were too young to drink but we weren't there to drink. This is apparently also a teen club so if your under 21 you have one stamp and over has a different one. It was cool though, a lot of people from the school I would be attending are here.

About 15 minutes the girls came back, all the girls. I wasn't looking at first but then I heard Alice's voice and looked up. My jaw almost hit the floor it dropped so far. I recovered before anyone saw me. Then Alice looked at me and said

"This is my cousin Edward, the one I was telling you guys about. Edward, this is Kierra, Lana, Anna, Jessica, and Bella." pointing at each of the different girls. So that's the mystery girl. Bella, wow a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I think I stayed silent for too long.

"Hello, anyone home?" Alice said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh um yea. Sorry, hi it's nice to meet you… all" I replied a little sheepishly.

"It's nice to meet you too" the one named Jessica replied seductively. Ugh I don't like her already. I just met her and he's already annoying. I just smiled and glanced at the dance floor, when I looked back Jessica seemed a little irritated. Then I looked at Bella again. She looked like a goddess, nothing but beauty. I know I sound cheesy but she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

The entire time the girls are there I keep my eyes on everything but her. If I look at her, I get lost and lose track of the conversation. So I just look at alike or one of the guys. They really are cool people, for the most part. There are some things about them that bother me, but I guess everyone has there quirks. Although I can not find a single thing about Bella that I don't like. Everything she says, everything she does, the worst is she doesn't tell her dad she comes to the club. Big deal he is chief of police around here, if it were my dad I wouldn't tell him either. She probably thinks I don't like her because I don't look at her. I just need to get used to her I think. After I'm around her it should be more normal to talk to her. I hope. So we sat there and talked for awhile, got to know each other. Then the girls went out to dance some more.

"So what do you think of the girls?" Tyler asked. I'm assuming he's talking to me.

"There cool" I respond.

"Yea, Jessica used to be all about mike, not sure what's got into her today. The others are kind of like wild animals. You can't tell who there into, when there into them." he stated.

"Well some people like to keep things a secret I guess." was all I said.

"Yea" was his only reply. Then it was quiet for a minute. But Emmett doesn't really 'do' quiet.

"Well I don't know about any of you but I could use another drink." Emmett stated very loudly. Then you heard a bunch of "yea's" and "mhm"s as a reply. So we all got up and went to the bar.

At first we seen someone else behind the bar, not the normal person. So everyone got there drinks and headed back to the table. I of course was last and right when everyone else turned around the normal guy Caleb came back. So I sat down on a stool and waited for him to get to me.

"What'll it be?" Caleb asked.

"Can I have a beer? Or a margarita?" I asked.

"Well your not over 21 so that's a no. What do you need beer for anyways?"

"I just met this gorgeous girl, and every time I look at her, I loose all sense of being. I can't think straight let alone talk. I just need something to relax." I replied with a sigh.

"Ahh girls, that makes sense. Just be yourself and try let me know how it goes at your next refill."

"Alright but if I screw up I'm blaming you" I replied with a laugh. Then I grabbed my drink and walked away. When I got back everyone was there. They all looked at me with curious faces.

"Where were you?" alike asked concerned.

"Oh I was just talking to Caleb" I replied coolly. She nodded like she understood.

"Well back to what I was saying, you guys need to come dance with us. All these guys keep hitting on us and it's slightly annoying." alice stated. The girls looked at all us guys almost begging us with there eyes. So we all gave in and nodded. At this alice got really excited. She walked to Jasper and Rose to Emmett. Jessica with mike, and Anna with Eric. That left me, Bella, Lana, and Kierra. Well then some random guy came up kissed Lana on the cheek and said

"Sorry I'm late, had to finish on a car and close up. Oh and I brought Landon, I hope that's okay."

"Yea that's fine, Landon's cool anyways but come on I want to dance." Lana said pulling him towards the dance floor. So that left just three, I didn't really want to leave Kierra I felt bad because I had to choose.

"You guy's go ahead I need a refill and a break, these heels are killing me" Kierra said. Well that makes my decision a lot easier. So I reach out a hand to Bella as Kierra walks away.

"Shall we?" I ask.

"We shall." she responds while taking my hand and walking towards the dance floor.

KPOV:

Well I told Edward to dance with Bella, they liked each other. What else could I do, it was just too obvious. Besides I haven't talked to Caleb in awhile. It's been almost two weeks. That's what he gets for graduating though. Plus he works mostly at night so I don't get to see him much. So I walked up to the bar and sat down, I seen Caleb talking to someone so I figured I just wait. Then I took a second look at the other person, he was pretty cute. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue polo and a black leather jacket. That's when Caleb looked at me. I assume he said good-bye to the other guy because he walked over to me.

"Well hello there stranger. It's been awhile." he stated with a smirk on his face.

"Yea I guess it has been. That's why I told you not to graduate, but you had to go all 'I made it this far I'm not screwing it up now', and you couldn't just help open the shop. So now you work all night and sleep all day. So it's your fault." I replied nonchalantly. He just laughed.

"Guys got to make a living somehow. Why aren't you out dancing with the others?"

"Well Bella like's the new guy so I figured I would come talk to you. Were one guy short now and were odds too because of the new guy."

"Makes perfect sense" he said as he grabbed my glass and filled it back up.

"This one's on the house, but shh it's a secret" he said with a wink when he walked away. Well that was rude not even a good-bye I thought to myself as I took a drink. I sat at the bar looking around. I'm glad I'm the one alone though, Bella looks really happy tonight. It's been awhile sense I seen her like that. I got lost in my thoughts for awhile. Then turned back around when I felt someone's eyes on me. Well I wrong, it was two people's eyes on me. Caleb and his mystery friend. They were deep in conversation and the other guy kept looking at me, never holding my gaze. Then Caleb motioned for me to come over. So I got up with my drink and went over there. I sat next to the mystery guy and looked at Caleb.

"What ya need?" I asked Caleb truly curious.

"Well I want you to meet my friend Landon" he said motioning to the mystery guy. Landon, that's a good name, unique and different.

"Landon this is Kierra" Caleb said to him this time. Landon turned to me then.

"It's nice to meet you" Landon said looking at me.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied with a small smile. I looked up to say something to Caleb, but he was gone.

"Do you live around here?" he asked.

"Yea, well I live in Forks but it's close. What about you?" I replied.

"Yea just down the road really." he responded. We talked for a long time getting to know each other. Then we danced. I don't know how long but then next thing I new everyone was back at the table, all tired out.

"Yo Dean what's up? How's the lady?" Landon said.

"Well she's pretty good. But I think were going to leave soon" Dean replied with a laugh.

"Yea that sounds good. I'm getting pretty tired. It's a lot of work getting to know someone." he said glancing at me. I gave him my number and we then parted ways. As we were walking to Jessica's car I couldn't help but think I didn't really know much about Landon. Well that just makes him mysterious, I think I'm going to like him.

EPOV:

We danced for awhile and talked, this time I was able to. Time flew by because the next thing I knew we were heading back to the tables and everyone was ready to leave. We went back our room so Alice and Rosalie could get there belongings. Then we got into the car and headed home. There was small conversation the entire way, I just chose to keep to myself and my thoughts. I went to my room and hopped into the shower. A cool shower is exactly what I need. I laid down in bed after to try to get some sleep, but I couldn't. I had to much on my mind, absorbing everything that Isabella Marie Swan had said to me. She's a very interesting girl, and apparently friends with Alice. That could work to my advantage. I have never in my life met someone as intriguing as her. She's like living, breathing perfection. Yea I know she's turning me into a sap and she doesn't even know it. I mean I've had girlfriends and none of them literally took my breathe away. I don't know if I will ever meet someone like her again. That just means I got to get her, and never let go. I wonder if she feels the sparks, the chemistry between us. Somewhere amidst all my thoughts about Bella I fell asleep. And I didn't wake up until my phone rang later that day. It was the house phone but all the rooms have different numbers, all separate lines. I don't have a cell yet, I haven't been added to the plan. I got up reluctantly and grabbed the phone. Not bothering to look at the caller id I answered it.

"Hello" I said groggily. The voice I heard put me in shock and I almost dropped the phone.

* * *

I know it seems like it's picture perfect, but the drama will come. That i can promise you. Review please and thank you.

Peace and Love

Tara


	3. Crash

EPOV:

I didn't respond at first but then she said

"Hello, Edward? Are you there?" this brought me out of my shocked state.

"Yea, sorry. Um what's up?" I said a little nervous. Wow, me nervous. That's not something that happens everyday. Actually that almost never happens, I think I've only been nervous a few times.

"Well I think I left without my earrings. Could you check for me?" she asked wearily.

"Yea just give me a second" then I got up and found the shirt I had worn the previous night. Well not to my surprise the earrings were in the pocket, just were I put them when she got irritated with them.

"Yea I found them." I said into the phone.

"Okay, can you give them to Alice? I'm going out with her tonight. There my favorite." she said.

"Sure, no problem." I stated.

"Okay thank you so much. But I need to finish getting ready so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." I said then hung up the phone. I grabbed the earrings and headed towards Alice's room. But of course I couldn't get there without running into Emmett.

"Hey, Eddie those earrings are perfect for you." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Emmett, these are not mine." I stated.

"Oh sure they aren't. I forgot you keep your other side a secret." he replied.

"No I picked them out for you." I said coldly as I brushed past him into Alice's room. Needless to say, Emmett stopped laughing.

"Hey Alice, Bella wants you to bring her earrings tonight." I stated.

"Okay. But how did you end up with them?" she asked.

"When we were dancing, they started to bother her so she asked if I could put them in my pocket. I said yes and we forgot about them." I answered.

"Oh, okay well just set them on my vanity so I don't forget." she said. I did as she told then I got out of there so I didn't have to help Alice get ready by going through her wardrobe options.

So I went to my room, threw on some clothes, grabbed my keys and got out at an inhumanly speed. I don't know were I plan to go, so long as Alice isn't there I will be okay. While driving around Forks in my Volvo I realized I had no clue were I was.

'It really would have helped to have Emmett with me right now. Hmm I guess I'll turn here. Oh that's the police station. I think I can get home from here.' I think to myself. I take the way I remember and end up at home. Alice is thankfully gone.

So I head into the kitchen to find something for lunch. Emmett is in there pigging out as usual. I just laughed and grabbed a plate to make a sandwich. After that I headed into the living room to play the Xbox 360. Of course when I turned it on Emmett came into the room.

"Can I play?" he asked looking like a giant puppy dog.

"Only if you stop looking like." I stated. Then the look dropped of his face and he sat on the couch. When I seen what game it was I knew I would be here for awhile. Emmett is very competitive. So for the next couple of hours we just played. The next thing we know it's dinner time.

"Dinner's done!" Esme calls out. Emmett and I paused at this, but then continue to play. Five minutes later Rosalie walks into the room.

"Emmett get in here now." she said. This made Emmett pause the game and go into the kitchen. He was really the only reason I was still in the living room so I got up and followed.

When we walk into the dinning room everything looks amazing. There's practically a feast for a king on the table. Emmett is drooling before he even sits down. It laughed to myself and sat down as well. We ate lunch talking a little. I kept quiet through most of the meal. Alice was talkative as ever almost like she new something that made her happier than normal. Which is odd because she's always like the energizer bunny. After dinner we all went into the family room, we hadn't sense I moved in. We talked about all the memories of my visits. I love my family, but until now I had lived on my own mostly. Carlisle and Esme were like my parents. But not exactly, my real mom and dad had left me when I was young on there doorstep. Carlisle and Esme just couldn't turn me down, so they adopted me. It felt more like family here than anywhere else. I had never grown to call them mom or dad. It just didn't feel right. But they were my parents for all intensive purposes. I loved them even through that. Apparently they really were my aunt and uncle but my parents disappeared off the face of the earth. I was very unplanned to them I assumed, considering they were pretty young. So my aunt and uncle took me, took care of me, and treated me like I was there's. They adopted Alice and Emmett too though so I wasn't the only one. I just felt like I owed it to them to try it out on my own. And I did, until I got fired from my job and couldn't pay rent on my apartment. And they welcomed me back in with open arms. I couldn't help but think of this as they all talked.

"I want ice cream!" emmett boomed. We all laughed. I looked up.

"We don't have any, you ate it all." Esme said with a laugh.

"I'll go get some." I stated, I would be good to get out and clear my head.

"Okay, thank you Edward." Esme said.

"No problem" I replied. So I grabbed my keys and coat and headed out to find a store.

I realized too long after I left that I had no clue were I was going so I just drove around town. Forks isn't a huge town, quite small actually. It's just that with Carlisle and Esme I didn't go out much, there was always more fun at home. I knew certain places and how to get there from places other than our house. Hey I think that's the police station. Yea okay I know how to get to the store from here. Thank you police station. I thought as I looked over again when I passed.

Hey is that… yes it is.' I was thinking to myself and got distracted. One minute I was looking at Bella walking into the police station. The next thing I know I'm starring at the trunk of a tree, then the air bag. My car is totaled and my head hurts a little. Glass is everywhere, and when I try to grab my phone it hurts to move. So I decide to stay still, but I need to call 911. So I try for my phone again. This time I start to see spots. The pain is so bad, I don't know if I can endure it. That's the last I remember.

APOV:

I got a call from Bella about 25 minutes after Edward left.

"Hey Alice. I don't know how to put this easily, but Edward got into an accident." she said bluntly.

"WHAT!" I screeched. How could I not have known. I always seem to know these things.

"Yea, I had just walked into the station to see if Charlie was ready for dinner and I heard a crash. I went outside to look and as soon I seen a car in a tree I ran back inside. Called 911, then went to see if it was anyone I knew. I didn't think I would know because I didn't think I knew anyone who drove a silver Volvo. The paramedics say he should be okay though, he was unconscious." Bella said trying to explain.

"Okay well thanks for calling me. But I need to go I will call you later." I replied as I hung up. I ran downstairs to tell everyone and by the looks of it they didn't know. So I told them what happened an we got into Emmett's jeep and left in a rush. Carlisle called to let us know but we were already on the way so he cut it short.

When we arrived at the hospital there was Carlisle's assistant waiting for us. She took us back to the ER and had us wait as Carlisle finished his exam of Edward. I looked around at everyone and seen all of them as being worried. Then I got a feeling that Edward was fine.

"He's fine." I stated. "Minor injuries considering, but fine" they all looked at me wondering how I knew.

"I just know, okay" I said with an exasperated sigh. They all nodded knowing I had a way of doing that, a lot. That seemed to relax them. Which was good because I called Jasper and he and Rosalie met us here. The tension was getting to him. He didn't do good with high emotion, he could sense it and I could tell it was driving him crazy. When Esme and Emmett relaxed he did too, so at the moment I was grateful for the gift.

We sat there for about 20 minutes. It seemed like hours though. Then finally Carlisle came out, and esme jumped up with emmett not far behind and I followed. When we all had walked up to Carlisle, he looked sad. Maybe from treating Edward, I'm not sure why but it scared esme.

"Is he okay?" esme asked.

"He has a concussion, a broken arm, and pretty bad whip lash. He could have gotten hurt even worse than he was. He should have, he said he was going 60 mph. I don't know how he sustained a crash of that impact without any serious injury." Carlisle replied with a sound of relief. Esme just sighed with relief and hugged Carlisle. I smiled, I was right, he's okay, only minor injuries. I just might have to give him a serious one.

"When can we go see him?" Esme asked

"Give it five more minutes for the medicine to kick in, he's in a lot of pain." Carlisle replied. Esme nodded and sat back down. I was so relieved that he was okay. Everyone was, Edward always had problems with speed limits. We all did really, but normally he was very careful. I wonder what could have caused him to crash.

After the five minutes we all went in to see him, he smile looked at his arm and laughed. Esme went right up and gave him a small hug so she wouldn't hurt him. I on the other hand gave him a huge hug just so he could feel a little pain. He flinched and I let go.

"That's what you get for scaring me." I stated as I walked back to Jasper. Edward smiled again.

"Thank you, to all of you, for everything." he said. This made Esme smile, which was hard for her because Edward was the first kid she adopted making him the oldest. She was just happy that he's okay. I would definitely get him back later for this.

A few days passed with him in the hospital, mostly from the concussion. Carlisle and the other doctors wanted to make sure it wasn't a serious one. So finally it was time for him to come home. Sense Carlisle was at the hospital working, he said he would bring him home when he got off. That night Esme and I prepared a good dinner for Edward. So when he arrived we all sat down and acted like everything was okay and nothing had happened. We all new that after dinner when we head into the family room, he's going to get interrogated like he's suspected of murder. You can tell Edward is putting off the questions because he's eating really slow. Although that could be just from the pain he was still in, but I doubt it. Finally everyone finished and we headed into the family room. Edward answered every question we asked, until Esme asked

"What caused you to crash?" Edward didn't answer at first, just shrugged then finally replied

"I… I don't know. I just got distracted I guess." then he looked around.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night, I'm exhausted." he said as he got up. I would believe him about being distracted but not much can distract him when he's driving. He's too careful for that. I would question him later, as I too am tired so I said goodnight and headed up to my room.

EPOV:

The next thing I remember is being woken up at the hospital by Carlisle. He asked some questions, did some tests, and put my now broken arm in a cast. The one question I refused to answer fully was when he asked what made me crash. I would not tell him I was distracted by bell. So I just told him I was distracted. He let the family in then and they all gushed about how worried they were. And how happy they were that I was okay. After a few days I got to go home. Carlisle took me when his shift was over. We got home to a wonderful dinner. We ate like everything was okay and nothing had happened. I knew the questions would come, they always do. After dinner we headed into the family room and the questions began. I answered them all, because they were my family. Then Alice asked what had caused the crash.

"I… I don't know. I just got distracted I guess." then I looked around.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night, I'm exhausted" I said as I got up. I went up the stairs to my room. I was tired but not exhausted, just sick of the questions. I sat and starred out the window at the woods all around the house. I never realized how beautiful it was. Bella would love this, I know she would.

I sat there starring out the window thinking about Bella for a few hours then got into bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep. I woke up to a loud banging sound outside. And I was having an amazing dream, about bella of course. I got up and looked out the window to see what the sound was. It was Emmett, fixing the deck again. That boy breaks it at least once every few months. And he always fixes it, Esme makes him. Well now I'm up. Even if I don't exactly want to be. So I headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Alice was jumping up and down as usual and Rosalie was laughing at her. I was slightly confused but decided not to ask. I just got a bowl of cereal and sat down. The two girls looked at me curious but didn't say anything. Then they walked upstairs. I was almost done with my cereal when they came back down in there bathing suits. It was a rare sunny day, so I assumed they were going out to tan. I was right, then I decided I would got help Emmett like I usually do.

I went in and got changed and was walking towards the doors by were he was working when Carlisle stopped me.

"Were you going? He asked.

"Out to help emmett." I stated nonchalantly.

"Not with that concussion you have, and you probably wont be much help with a broken arm." he stated.

"Oh….. Right. Okay well then I'm going for a walk through the woods."

"Just make sure you have your phone in case anything happens" and with that I walked out. Emmett said something to me and so did Rosalie and Alice, but I ignored them all and kept walking.

I walked for about an hour before I headed home again. When I got there alice ran at me full speed.

"OMG! I was so worried about you. Don't ever leave that long again." she said.

"Okay" I replied as I headed up to my room. She just watched me go. I guess I'm a little depressed. Only because when I saw Bella at the police station I saw her with another guy, his arm was around her shoulder. I thought she was different, the kind that wouldn't lead me on. Make me believe she felt like I did when she was with me, when ever we touched. Like the entire room was empty except us dancing in the middle of the dance floor. With every touch it was like sparks flying. These thoughts only made it worse, and it's not like I have a car to go out anymore. I'll have to buy a new one when I get this stupid cast off. Carlisle said it shouldn't take too long to heal. Just 6 weeks. I guess to him that's not long but to me it is. I sat down on the black couch and just starred out the huge glass window. The window covered the length of my wall, from top to bottom. My mind wandered all over the place, through all the details. Carlisle wasn't sure how I remembered most of it but I did. Alice came up to my room, she didn't say anything but I could sense her presence. She shifted her weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. I then turned to look at her.

"Edward, were all going out to eat tonight. Would you like to join us?" her eyes were sad, like she knew my answer. I suspected she did, she always had that way about her.

"No, thank you. I need some time to wrap my mind around some things." I replied. Her saddened look only deepened at that I got up and gave her a hug, this seemed to help. I hated to see her like this.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I promise Alice. You go and have fun" I stated with the hint of a smile. She nodded then headed down. I heard them pull away. Two cars as always. With that I sat on the edge of my bed in daze. No matter how hard I tried to keep my mind off of her, it never seemed to work. I don't know how long I was in a daze but I didn't snap out of until I heard the doorbell ring. Hardly anyone came to the house, so I was quite curious to see who it was. I headed down the stairs and opened the door, and again I was shocked.


	4. Expensive Start

There right in front of me, stood Bella swan. The reason I couldn't sleep, the person that occupied all of my thought with every waking moment. Which as I stated before is most of the time. She was the reason for my pain even if she didn't know it. More than just physical pain but my emotional pain as well. I didn't speak, couldn't speak. I just stood there starring at her.

"Hey Edward." she said. This broke my trance.

"Hi, um come in" I said moving aside to allow her entrance.

"Okay." she said as she entered. She looked around, I guess she hasn't been here before.

"Its beautiful." she commented.

"Thanks, my aunt is an interior designer." I replied with a smile. I love when people appreciate her work. With that, I led her to the living room. She sat down on the other side of the couch and turned to face me.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good considering, I have to have this cast on for six weeks though." I replied.

"Yea I could see that as not so good. So what exactly happened?" she asked the inevitable question.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I'm normally a very good driver, I just got distracted."

"By what?"

"I don't know. I haven't figured it out." I lied. She looked at me oddly but let it go.

"Where is everyone at?" she asked. I knew my face dropped when she said that.

"Out to eat. They should be back in an hour if you're here to see them." I replied sadly.

"Oh, no I came to see you. I was just curious. It was too quiet for a place that Alice and Emmett live at."

"Yea. I like the quiet. Although I like it to be loud too."

"Well the quiet can be louder than people sometimes." this made me think.

"I never thought about it like that. But I guess that's true." I replied.

"Yup. So when do you start school?" she asked.

"Well I was supposed to start tomorrow. But Carlisle being my over protective uncle want's me to wait until Wednesday."

"Ah, well when you start school, if Alice and Emmett get to be too much, I'll show you around."

"Thanks, where should I meet you?" with this we both laughed.

"Meet me at the office so you can get your schedule." she said.

"So who all do you know around here?" she asked.

"Well Alice, and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, You, Kierra, Anna, Lana, Caleb, Dean, Eli, and my aunt and uncle."

"Wow, so you know the group basically."

"Yea that's about it." I said with a laugh.

"You need to meet more people. Like the kids on the reservation. There great, I grew up with them considering my dad is best friends with all the guys over there." she replied. Hmm the guy she was with did look like he could be Native American.

"Yea it would be nice to meet more people." I replied.

"Okay so what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Green. Yours?"

"Purple. Have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope" this made me smile. A true genuine smile. Bella and I talked like this for the entire time my family was gone. The next thing I knew the front door was opening and Emmett's booming laughter could be heard through the house.

"I'm going to go check on Edward." I heard Alice exclaim.

"In here" I stated loudly so she could hear. With that, everyone entered. Alice stopped dead in her tracks looking back and forth between Bella and me. Emmett almost ran into her, but sidestepped at the last second.

BPOV:

Edward and I were having a great time, talking and hanging out. Time passed by fast though. Too fast for my liking, because the next thing I knew everyone came back. This saddened me to think that my time with Edward was done for now. However, I have a feeling that we will be hanging out more often after this. I don't know why but this excites me. I mean I barley just met him. I don't know what he's like. None of that matters though. I just can't wait to see him again. I left soon after everyone got there saying I had to get home so Charlie (my dad) wouldn't worry. When I got home, I took a hot shower and got ready for bed. I lay in bed trying to sleep, but all I could think of was Edward. He kept me up half the night. When I fell asleep, I dreamt about him.

_I was walking through the woods behind the school following Edward. All of a sudden, he stopped walking and turned to look at me. The sun was bright on my face I could feel it._

'_Bella you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.' he said. I blushed as he took a step closer. I tried to hide my blush by looking down at the forest floor. _

'_Your always in my thoughts, I can't stand thinking of you with anyone else' he said. My blush deepened and I was really trying to hide it now. But again, I heard him come closer. He put a finger under my chin and moved it up so I was looking at him. _

'_That, Bella, is nothing to be ashamed of. I want you to be only mine' and with this he leaned in. Our lips were millimeters from each other._ Then my alarm went off and woke me up. I woke up sweaty and cold at the same time. I got up and took a shower. Then I went down to eat some breakfast before I headed off to school.

I am not really looking forward to today at school. Edward doesn't start until tomorrow so today should be just another day. I walked into my first period class just seconds before the bell rang. I took my assigned seat in the back. Mike who sat in front of me turned around and began talking to me. I didn't hear a word he said. All I could think of was the dream I had. Edward just stayed in my head through the entire period. The only thing that brought me out of my thoughts was the bell ringing signaling the end of class. So I got up and thought '_if this is how today is going to go, It just might not be as miserable as I thought'_ then I walked out to my second class. The day seemed to fly with me in my thoughts the entire time. So when the final bell rang I walked out the door as fast as possible so I can get home. I think people tried to talk to me on the way but I didn't hear anything. I just want this day to be over so I can see Edward again. School was soon over much to my surprise. Nevertheless, the rest of my day just seemed to drag on and on.

Finally, I began to get my things to take a shower and get ready for bed at last. Once I was asleep I dreamt about him again, and the way school would end up with him there. Then I woke up to the sound of my obnoxious alarm. I shut it off and quickly got up to get ready. I have a long day ahead of me. I headed to my closet to pick out some clothes. I grabbed my white cowl neck tee, leggings, ruffle leather jacket, and bianco boots. I put the clothes on and quickly put soft curls into my hair. I threw on some eyeliner and mascara, and then headed to brush my teeth. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror by the window. It's a good thing Charlie leaves before me. He would not let me walk out the house, I don't know why, that's just Charlie for you. I walk out of the house and into the garage. Charlie has never exactly used it.

When we first moved here when I was about four, and he and my mom, Renee, were still married, she always used it. Once they got divorced when I was six, it went unused. I had to move with my mom of course. My mom got remarried when I was eight to a man named Phil. When I was 10, I decided I wanted to move back to forks to see my dad. It wasn't that I didn't like Phil I just missed my dad. Phil was very nice actually. The story behind me moving is actually quite interesting.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mom, Phil, we need to talk" I said_

"_Okay" my mom said uneasily. We all walked into the living room and sat down them on the loveseat, me on the chair across from them._

"_Listen, I love you both very much. You should know that. But I miss Charlie, a lot. I miss forks and I want to move back." I stated, worried that there reactions would be harsh. But my friends Chloe, Derik, Natalie, Logan, and Ryan all noticed a change in me. And instantly I realized what it was. And although they would all miss me, they still told me to go._

"_That's wonderful Bella!" my mom exclaimed._

"_What? It is?" I asked. _

"_Well, yes Phil has been wanting to travel for baseball, he just didn't want to leave us." my mom replied._

"_O.. Kay. I'm going to go start packing." I said while getting up and walking to my room. I packed and was on a plane two days later. Charlie picked me up from the airport. When we got to the house, he helped me get my bags to my room. We stood there for a minute when he sat down on my bed. I looked confused but sat down across from him._

"_Bella, remember when you would come visit after you and your mom left?" he asked. I nodded yes._

"_Well, the garage. I never changed it. It's still in the style of your playhouse. If you want to clean it out, it's still yours. When your old enough for a car, it can go in there or you can make it a closet, or an art studio, anything you want." he said. I smiled at this._

"_Thanks dad, that means a lot to me." I said as I leaned forward to hug my dad._

_-End Flashback-_

_Well at first, I had turned the garage into a music room. My guitar and writing desk was in there. They still remain on the other side, just not used as much. One of my walls is sage green with a plum purple rug, and two navy blue chairs. The other side, well my baby sits over there. My red Ferrari 599 gto. I love this car, Charlie doesn't know about it though. After Phil and mom started to travel, he made it big time in Florida. So they send me money constantly and I had enough to buy the car, and this outfit. I only use my credit card when I feel it's a must. So I still have a lot, but I'm the only one who knows how much is there. I climb into the driver seat, put the key in the ignition, and turn it on. It practically purrs to life._

_I drive off to school playing Barefoot Cinderella and sing along. I'm there in no time. The excitement overflows when I pull in. I can't wait until I get to the office to see Edward. I feel like it's been forever but it's only been a day. I park my Ferrari and ignore the stairs when I climb out. I've never drove this car to school, or worn any of my expensive clothes. So me climbing out of a Ferrari, wearing Juicy Couture, and other brands, must have shocked everyone. I quickly head toward the office to meet up with Edward. When I walk in, he's there with his schedule in hand telling Alice and Emmett he doesn't need them. When I walk, in they all look at Edward and me and Emmett's mouths both drop. I giggle at this and so does Alice. Then she freaks._

"_OMG! I didn't know you owned anything Juicy!" she shrieked. _

"_Yea I own this and more to be honest." I replied. "Edward are you ready?" I ask nonchalantly._

"_Yes I am." He replies after picking his jaw up. I link my arm through his good one and we walk out the door leaving a shocked Alice and Emmett behind us._

_I looked at his schedule. We have first, third, lunch, fifth, and sixth together. Today would be a good day. So we walk down the hallways, with everyone staring, the girls are starring at him with lust, the guys with envy. I think some looks were directed at me too, but I can't be sure. Once we walk into class, we go to the teacher to have her sign his slip. She did so and assigned him to sit next to me. This made me grin. We walked to our seats and talked until the bell rang. After class, I walked him to his second hour, which he appeared to have with Alice. That was a good thing for him. He won't be alone to deal with all the girls here. That class passed with only thoughts of Edward. Thankful we didn't get homework, I wouldn't have a clue what to do. Then third hour came. I got excited just thinking about it. Something about Edward just compels me to be happy. But I won't try to hide it. I walked into class to see him already in the seat next to mine. That means we would be sharing a desk. I sit down next to him._

"_So how do you like it so far?" I ask._

"_It's good, Alice is crazy, and you're in most of my classes." he replied. This made me blush. _

"_Yea, my day definitely got better." I replied. Then the bell rang and Mr. Calder walked in. Everyone kept talking until he called us all to attention, then we quieted. Every Wednesday was lecture day in his class, no matter what. Once the lecture began I wrote a not to Edward._

_It's like this every Wednesday - Bella_

_How does he come up with that many? - Edward_

_He is very repetitive. - Bella_

_That must suck. Alice might invite you to dinner at our place, so heads up - Edward_

_What kind of dinner? _

_Just the normal I hope._

_Me too. Nothing fancy, I don't like to dress up._

_That's not how it appears with what you wore today._

_This isn't fancy… Just expensive. _

_How much?_

_$1,170.00 hehe_

_What? How?_

_Well my Juicy Couture ruffle leather jacket~$698 Juicy Couture leggings~$165 Rock Owen lilies wide tank~$158 and my Bianco boots~$149… so yea_

_Wow. How did you get that kind of money?_

_My step dad plays pro baseball, and well they put money in my bank account every month. So I bought it with my credit card. _

_How much is in there?_

_A lot…. I don't know exactly. I don't use it much._

_Well that makes sense._

_(End note)_

_The bell rang bringing us out of our intense conversation about my current outfit and money situation. We were both grinning as we walked out of class. I went to my fourth hour and did the worksheet, ending as the bell rang. Time for lunch._

_When I walk in to the cafeteria, Mike and Jessica have our usual table ready to go. I have no intentions on sitting with them they just don't know that. I go into the line, and soon after Edward walks up to me. He gets his tray and we get to where we pay. Edward went to grab his tray from the counter and almost dropped it. I grabbed it for him and carried it to an open table in the back by the windows. Soon after Alice and Rosalie walked in, then Emmett and Jasper. Once they got there lunches, they spotted us and came over. Alice looked over excited today but I decided to ignore it. Rosalie and jasper had shocked expressions, they had yet to see me today. But they quickly regained their composure and sat down._

"_How are your classes?" Rosalie asked looking at Edward._

"_Really good, I love it here." He replied while looking at me. This made me blush. _

"_I want to go shopping" Alice squealed. _

"_Alice, I'm tired, I want to go home after school," he stated. _

"_But I haven't been shopping in four days!" she shrieked. _

"_Fine I'll just ride home with Emmett." h e said looking hopeful._

"_No can do Cuz. Jazz and I have football practice." Emmett said._

"_Rose?" He asked pleadingly._

"_I'm going shopping with Alice, and you're not driving my car." Rosalie replied while looking at Edward's wrist. Edward sighed and had a look of defeat on his face. Then Alice grinned in triumph._

" _Um, I can drive you home" I stated._

"_No, no. I don't want to be a burden." Edward replied._

"_It wouldn't be, I don't mind." I said_

"_Really?" he questioned._

"_Yea, we have the last class of the day together so it's no problem"_

"_Cool, thanks Bella."_

"_Rose and I will meet you outside to give you the house key. Carlisle is at the hospital, extra shift. And Esme went out of town for her job as usual." Alice stated. Edward nodded and the bell rang. We got up and put our trays away. Then Edward and I walk to our fifth hour biology class._

_Mr. Molina was pleased to see someone new. He moved my regular partner, Mike, to sit with Eric. This is because Eric's lab partner, Steve, is always gone. So Edward and I get to sit together. Mr. Molina did have a lab planned but wanted me to fill Edward in on the notes first, so the lab was postponed and once I finished we had free time. Edward and I talked for a bit then the bell rang. Edward and I head to English next. We did our work fast and passed notes. When the bell rang, we got up and headed to the parking lot. Alice was out there looking for my truck I assume because she looked confused. Everyone walked up slowly to her. Then Edward and I walked up._

"_OMG! Bella where's your truck? I thought you left already!" Alice shrieked. I laughed and Edward looked confused now, this only made me laugh harder. _

"_Um, yea. Can we get the key?" I ask changing the subject._

"_Here." Alice said pouting as she hands the key to Edward. I smile grab his arm and say_

"_Let's go." With that, we walked away. I could feel Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett's stares on our backs. When we walked up to my Ferrari 599 gto. When I stopped at the car, Edward was tugged back. He was going to walk past it. This makes me laugh. I grab my keys and unlock the car. Edward looks shocked. I turn around and see the faces of the others. _

"_Edward hurry up and get in, before they snap out of shock and come question me!" I shouted. He did as he was told and the others began to run towards us. I turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot._


	5. A helping hand and a moment

Hey guys! I a SO sorry for the very late update. But i had writers block and when i broke through that i didn't have internet for a few months. But I'm back, the story has not ended yet. So enjoy and review please..

* * *

Chapter 5

As I'm driving toward Edward's house, I can feel him staring at me. I glance over at him

"What?" I ask.

"This is really yours?" he asks.

"Yup, all paid off and all mine." I laugh.

"But I-you-it's… I knew you had money, but this car is crazy expensive. I almost bought it before I bought my Volvo." he stated in awe.

"Yea, but without this car I would have to drive the truck all the time. And I like it, but it doesn't go too fast." I stated nonchalantly. We drove the rest of the way to Edwards house in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, and it wasn't uncomfortable. It was relaxing, it was sweet, perfect. Finally we drove down the super long drive way.

"Bella, why don't you come in for a little bit" Edward offered to me.

"Okay" I agreed as I took the keys out of the ignition. Edward and I walk up to the house. He tries to fight with unlocking the door, and after a minute of no success I help him out. We walk in and he leads me to the family room.

"Hold on, I'm going to put my things in my room." he states. I just nod my head as I sit down on the couch. After a few minutes Edward returns and sits down next to me.

"So how was your day?" he asked. At this I laugh.

"Amazing, due to certain circumstances." I respond as I sneak a glance at him. He looks so confused so I elaborate, ever so slightly.

"There's this really cute guy that goes to my school now." I say smiling.

"What guy? I don't know the old from new cuz I'm ne- oh… That's not very nice." he said suppressing a laugh.

"Well new guy, I thought it was hysterical." I say laughing. Soon after he begins to laugh too. We talked for awhile, then I herd his stomach growl. I look at him with a glint of amusement in my eyes.

"You're hungry I presume?" I ask him."

"Yea I'll order some pizza. What would you-" I cut him off here.

"You are in no condition to be eating greasy food like that. I'll make us dinner." I state as I start to get up.

"Oh no, you're the guest." he says pulling me back down. I cross my arms over my chest and stare at him.

"I can take you to my house if your going to be stubborn. Then you'll be the guest." I state.

"Fine you win." he says putting his one hand up in mock surrender. "But I get to help." he finishes while sticking out his tongue like a five year old. I laugh and agree to this as he shows me the way to the kitchen.

I look around for a minute to figure out what they have and what I should make. I decide to make pizza, it's easy and there wont be much he can do. Especially with only one unbroken arm. So I begin to get all of the ingredients. Once I finish I think he realizes he wont really be able to help me.

"This is not fair, there's nothing I can help with." he whines.

" I know, that was the point." I respond.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asks.

"Sit there and keep me company." I reply as I pre-heat the oven. So he sit's down at the counter and tries to pout.

We talk while I make the pizza and when it's done we go into the living room to watch a movie and eat. We finished eating, so I took care of the dishes. Edward has paused the movie for me. Sometime while we were watching the movie, I slowly began to fall asleep.

Awhile later I wake up, warmth wrapped around me. Slowly I open my eyes, but I can see nothing for it is dark. Slowly as my eyes adjust I notice that I am still in the living room. Then as I look at what I had been using for a pillow I realize it was Edward. A small smile playing on his lips as he dreams. I sit there and watch him for a minute then I realize if he wakes up this may appear to be creepy. So I slowly unwrap myself from him. As quietly as possible I get up and head toward the kitchen. I check the time. 7:24. I decide to make some dinner while he sleeps, I know he needs his rest.

I decide to make pasta. Something simple and filling. I find noodles in the cupboard and some ingredients to make a sauce. I get mozzarella cheese from the fridge. I get out all the necessary utensils. And as I make dinner for Edward and me, I begin to think about the two of us. How natural all this feels. Cooking for him, cleaning up afterwards, just being with him. I don't have to be careful with what I say. I just say what I think. I don't have to think twice about what I do. Whatever happens, happens. And for some reason I'm okay with that. The only time I have ever felt like that before was with Jake, and that's only because I've known him sense I was 4. Jake's always been my best friend. With Edward, it's the same comfort, but not the best friend feeling. Like there's something more. I check the noodles those are just about done. I check the sauce it's the same. I get down some pasta bowls and set them on the counter. I strain the noodles and stir the sauce once again. I put the noodles in the bowls, pour the sauce over top, then grab spoons out of the drawer. I set the bowls on the dinning room table then head back into the living room.

The first thing I notice when I walk in is that Edward is no longer smiling. He doesn't look upset just not happy like he had before. I go over and sit next to him.

"Edward, Edward you need to get up." I state. Edward opens his eyes groggily.

"What time is it?" he asks after a minute. I look over to the clock behind him.

"7:55." I reply.

"Ugh. I have to take my pain pills." he says.

"Where are they. I'll get them for you." I respond.

"In the bathroom cabinet." he replies.

"What do you want to drink with them?" I ask.

"Just water." he says. I get up and head to the bathroom. Then I head to the kitchen to get water for both of us. I take my glass to the dinning room. Then walk out to the living room with a glass of water and pills for Edward.

"Here you go." I say as I sit down and hand him the glass and pills. He takes the pills then sets the glass down on the table.

"Come with me." I say as I stand up and put my hand out for him to grab. He looks confused but then grabs my hand, stands up and follows. Before we walk out I grab his glass from the table. We walk to the dinning room. Once we get there I drop his hand and go to sit.

"You didn't have to make dinner." he states.

"I know, but I wanted to. So sit and eat." I reply.

We eat dinner and talk some. Once we finish I clean up with Edward complaining the entire time. I simply brush it off and continue to clean up. Once I was done Edward went upstairs to get his laptop. Once he is back downstairs we sit on the couch and look for cars even though he still has awhile. He wants to have an idea of what he wants to get. We go through so many cars that I begin to wonder if he will ever find one he wants. Finally he stops at one and instantly I know he wants the car. A silver Bugatti Veyron. His face suddenly drops when he sees the price. 1,700,000 dollars.

"Why the face drop?" I ask truly curious.

"I will never in my life even be able to think about affording this car." he states.

"I'm sure if you really want to, you'll be able too." I say while the plans begin to unravel in my mind.

"Yea when I'm like 80 and about to die" he responds.

"We'll see about that." I say as I get up and head towards the kitchen. I hear his footsteps behind me as I walk to the sink to get some water. As I drank from the glass I had gotten I could feel Edward standing behind me. He was really close, I could feel his breath on my ear. Then he spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned in a whisper. I set the glass down, and slowly began to turn around not knowing what to expect. Once I was fully facing Edward I realized that we were only mere centimeters from each other. I couldn't help but to be overpowered by his scent, his eyes were hypnotizing to say the least.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered, hating how much power he truly has over me. I hope he can't tell. He placed his hands on either side of me, I'm not sure how considering one arm is in a cast. We just stared into each others eyes for what felt like a millennia before his eyes flicked to my lips, then quickly back my eyes. This happened a few times then slowly he began to lean in. My eyes closed of there own accord, my breathing hitched as I felt his breath on my face. Our lips mere centimeters away from each other. Then the door bangs open and Edward and I jump apart and stare at each other for a second before going to the foyer to see what the source of the noise was.

Of course it was only Emmett and Jasper coming home from football practice. Emmett being the beast that his is had slammed the door open too hard.

"Hey Bella, your still here? … oh, OH I get it. Did we interrupt something?" Emmett asks us. This causes me to blush a deep shade of red as I look at the floor. Edward was the next to speak seeing as I was completely unable to form a sentence in my head.

"No, we just got done eating. That's all." Edward stated nonchalantly.

"Okay, whatever you say Eddie boy, but Bella's blush says otherwise." Emmett said with a wink then went upstairs.

"Don't call me that!" Edward yelled after Emmett.

"It does look like something happened." Jasper said as he followed Emmett up the stairs. There was a silence as we both stared after Jasper.

"Is my blush really that bad?" I asked looking at Edward.

"No, it's beautiful. And don't you ever doubt that." he responded. This only made me blush more than I already was.

"I should probably head home so Charlie doesn't worry." I reply.

"Yea, you probably should. I'll walk you out."

"Okay, I just need to get my stuff." I say as I go and grab my things. Then Edward and I head out to my car.

"Bella, thank you for bringing me home today. I had a really good day with you." Edward says making me blush again.

"It was really no problem, if I hadn't brought you home, I would have sat alone in my room reading all day like usual. And besides it gave me more of a reason to drive my car. Oh crap. Charlie is home and I drove my car today. He'll notice it when I get home." I said starting to panic. Just then Alice and Rosalie walk in from shopping with there bags in hand.

" What's the problem?" Alice asks everyone in the room.

"Well sense Bella drove her Ferrari to school today, and she stayed over so late with Eddie boy here, and Charlie doesn't know about the Ferrari she is freaking out." Emmett said in one breath while walking down the stairs to help with the bags. Jasper followed soon after.

"Yea that covers it" I say while discarding the fact that Emmett had been spying on us.

"Oh so just stay here tonight and go home right after school." Alice said.

"Well I cant, and besides what would I say about my truck?" I asked not wanting to intrude.

"You can, and you will. And I'll just tell the chief that I followed you home because we wanted to go shopping." Alice said.

"But I didn't buy anything. He would get suspicious."

"Well the thing is me and Rose saw some stuff that we thought would look good on you so we bought it.."

"Alice you are unbelievable… But a total life saver. Thanks guys." I say. Alice starts bouncing around then runs up and hugs me.

"Oh My God this is going to be so much fun!" Alice practically yelled.

"Well I have to call Charlie first." I say to her hoping that this will calm her down.

"Oh he'll be thrilled, and I will call Carlisle and Esme" she responded nonchalantly. And with that I walked away from everyone to call Charlie.

"Hello" Charlie said when he picked up.

"Hey dad, it's me." I respond.

"Oh hey kiddo, what's up? And where are you?" He asked.

"Well after school Alice, Rosalie and I decided to go shopping. We dropped the truck off at home then went. I was wondering if I could stay over here tonight?" I ask a little nervous.

"Well sure sweetie. Just make sure you get your homework done."

"Sure thing dad, thanks, bye." and with that I hung up.

"He said it was fine." I tell everyone. At this Alice screeches and starts jumping up and down.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" she yells out, I guess Carlisle and Esme said it was okay. All I can think at this is uh oh, what did I get myself into with her…

"Boys take our bags to my room, I'll get blankets and Rose you go make popcorn, enough for us to all eat some. Bella your with me." Alice ordered us all around like an army general. And everyone listened. Alice and I went to drop the blankets off in the living room where we would all be sleeping tonight. Rose came in and put the popcorn on the table and all the guys came back into the room.

"Okay guys were going to go change. When we get back, all the popcorn better be there." She said looking at Emmett when she said the last part. He pouted and Alice just laughed dragging me and Rose upstairs in the process. Once in Alice's room she let us go and I was speechless. There were bags everywhere, and her room was far from small. She again laughed.

"Bella, pick your jaw up off the ground and come sit down." I did as I was told.

"Alice what am I going to wear to bed… and to school tomorrow? I don't have any clothes with me." I ask her wondering what she has in mind.

"Well like I said we bought you some stuff. And even if we wouldn't have, you haven't seen my closet yet." she responded as she grabbed some bags.

"Here this is for tonight." She said while handing me a bag. "You can go change in the bathroom, it's right through that door." I followed her directions and walked into a bathroom that I assume she has to herself. It's too girly for anyone else in the house. I take the clothes out of the bag. It's a midnight blue tank top with white, blue, pink and purple plaid pajama shorts. It's not something I would have picked, but not something I'm against wearing. I put the clothes on and head back into Alice's room. She and rose have both already changed. Alice is wearing a similar outfit but her top is pink and her shorts are Pink with orange and yellow polka-dots, Rose is like ours but a red top and red and black striped shorts. Only Alice would have us match. When Alice noticed that I had emerged, she linked arms with me and Rose and we headed downstairs together.

We had planned to watch a movie together, picking what one was the hard part. Alice wanted to watch "Legally Blonde", Rose wanted to watch "Seven", and Emmett wanted to watch "The Incredible Hulk". Finally they decided to make me choose what movie to watch.

"I have to go with Rose on this, Seven sounds good." I said.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the one to want to watch a scary movie" Rose said to me while putting in the movie.

"Yeah, well I'm full of surprises." I respond as I sit back. By now were half way through the movie, Alice fell asleep with her head on Jasper's lap, Rose and Emmett are cuddling, and then there's Edward and me watching. It should feel awkward, but I feel right at home with them. I already feel like part of the family. The movie ends and Jasper picks up Alice and lays her down on some blankets next to him. Rose and Emmett lay on there blankets and I lay down. Edward shuts off the lamp then gets into his bed. Sleep comes quickly to me unlike usual. But my dreams are once again of Edward Cullen. The God like human who is sleeping only a few feet from me. I wake up to Alice shaking me.

"Bella, it's time to get up. We have to get ready for school." she says.

"What time is it?" I ask too tired to look.

"Five thirty." she says like it's normal to get up this early.

"Alice go away and let me sleep it's too early." I say.

"You have to get up. You need to eat then get into the shower. Rose just got in, and I have already been in. Come on Bella please." she pleaded with me.

"School doesn't start until 8." I try again.

"Yea, that only gives me two hours to get you and I both ready by the time you get out of the shower." she stated like that would be so hard.

"I can get myself ready." I tried one last time.

"No, now get up." she said exasperatedly. This time I did get up. Alice walked to the kitchen and I followed her. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were up and in the kitchen eating breakfast. _I didn't even hear them come in, how are they up already. _

"_Mom, Dad, this is my new best friend Bella Swan. Bella, these are my wonderful parents." Alice introduced us. _

"_It's nice to meet you Bella." Mrs. Cullen says to me. _

"_Likewise Mrs. Cullen." I respond. _

"_Oh dear, please, call me Esme." she said._

" _It's nice to meet you formally meet you outside of the hospital" Dr. Cullen says. _

"_You too Dr. Cullen." _

"_Please, call me Carlisle." he says. _

"_There's eggs and toast on the counter for you Bella." Esme says to me."Thank you." I say as I grab the plate and sit at the table to eat with alice, Esme, and Carlisle. Once I'm done, alice takes our plates to the sink then drags me upstairs. _

"_Now that you've eaten, get into the shower. There will be clothes on the counter for you when your done. Then come out and sit at my vanity." alice ordered me. So I got into the shower. When I got out she was right and there were clothes on the counter. I put on a pair of light blue white wash skinny jeans, with a purple scoop neck tee that clung to me at the bottom. Then I walked to the vanity and sat down. Within a few minutes, alice was there and ready to do my hair and makeup. She did my hair simple in soft curls cascading down my back. My makeup was more dramatic with smokey eyes and clear lip-gloss. Then she went to her closet and came out changed wearing a soft pink baby doll tee and grey leggings with white boots, her hair was done the way it usually was with spikes going in every direction, and her makeup was soft. She had a pair of purple heeled boots which she handed to me. Just then Rose came in dressed and ready to go. She was wearing black white wash boot cut jeans with a grey v-neck and grey flats. Her hair was pulled up into a pony-tale and her makeup was simple. When my shoes were on we headed downstairs._

"_So how are we getting to school?" Emmett asked knowing Edward couldn't drive. _

"_Well were all coming home after school so why don't I drive, and Edward can ride with Bella again." Rose suggested. _

"_That'll work." Alice says. And with that we all head to the cars and head off to school._


	6. The Beginning of Something

Chapter 6

Once at school we all headed to our lockers. Edwards and mine were close to each other so he walked with me to mine. We got our books for class then headed to meet up with everyone else at Alice's locker. Everyone was already there when Edward and I walked up.

"Hey guys" I say to everyone.

"Hey, so are you two gonna follow each other everywhere now?" Emmett asked us. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"No were not together or anything, and I'm not a puppy." I say quickly as I look up. I think I see a hint of disappointment in Edwards's eyes. But just as fast as it was there it was gone again.

"Yeah, Bella is right guys, you should really just lay off. " Edward says to them. They all roll their eyes at us and leave it at that. Just then the warning bell rings and we all head our separate ways to class.

Edward and I walk into first hour talking about nothing special and head to our seats. Then our teacher Mrs. Johnson walked in just after the bell and called all of our attention.

"As you all know exams are in a few months. Well instead of an exam, I'm going to give you a project that will count for 30 % of your grade. Now the project you will be able to do alone, or with one other person. No groups of three will be allowed. Aside from that I will not give any more information for a while. For today we will be going over World War II. If you would all take out your textbooks and turn to page 287 we will begin." Mrs. Johnson said. The rest of class passed like that. Mrs. Johnson talking about WWII and the class pretending to listen. Second hour flew by super fast as we went over subject verbs in Spanish. Third hour was easy, Mr. Calder simply gave us a worksheet, Business Management was a pretty easy class. Then came fourth, math. It went by fast and next thing I new it was time for lunch. I went and bought my lunch then met everyone at the table. We made small talk and my nerves began to kick in as I began questioning our plan. What if it doesn't work? What if Charlie finds out about all my money? I don't want him to feel bad that he can't just hand me loads of cash. I think Edward sensed my stress.

"It'll be okay, Charlie wont find out." he whispered to me. I look at him shocked, it's like he can read my mind. Hmm I wonder if he can.

"Yea I'm just worried that he will find out and feel bad." I say feeling like I'm slightly over-reacting about it all.

"Don't worry, Alice and I came up with a backup plan. If he finds out about the car, just tell him we let you borrow it so you would be able to meet us in Seattle for a lunch date this weekend. Which is planed. Tell him we don't want it to take you awhile to get there and that it's on loan until you can get the truck running up to speed. This way you're not exactly lying, just adding details and keeping some out. We have you back Bella." Edward said to calm me down. He grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze of reassurance and I finally began to relax. The rest of lunch passed uneventfully. That is until Alice began to stare at Edward and I.

"Alice, what are you staring at?" I asked.

"Umm… Where are your other hands?" she asked Edward and me. "You've both only been using one." Edward and I both looked down to realize he never let go of my hand. I began to blush like crazy.

"Bella was nervous, so I was offering support." Edward stated matter-of-factly. The look on Alice's face told me this wasn't over, but she dropped it for now. Finally the bell rang and Edward and I headed to biology.

Edward and I didn't talk much on the way to biology, or even much during. After class it was only a few short words. Then we parted separate ways to head to our lockers. It's not that things were suddenly awkward or anything like that. We were just both lost in our own thoughts. His touch sent sparks through my body, like I was being shocked, but in a good way. When our hands had finally disconnected I instantly missed his touch, the warmth I felt when he was holding my hand.

The rest of the day passed quickly in a haze. When the final bell rang I rushed out of class to my locker, ready to head home and get the car back in its hiding place. I hate having to hide my car, but don't want to make Charlie feel bad.

I drove home faster than I normally would. As I pull up I see that Charlie is not home yet. Luck is clearly on my side today. I press the garage opener and wait for it to open. Once I park the car, I head inside and start on dinner for Charlie and I.

The rest of the week passes quickly and uneventfully. Alice, Rose, and I decided it would be best to stay with them for the weekend. Charlie was excited I would be spending time with them, so he eagerly said yes. He also decided to plan a fishing trip for the weekend. I drove the truck to school because Charlie hadn't left yet. The day went by quickly and I soon headed home to get my things. Alice was following me to drive me to her place, and check what I packed.

In typical Alice fashion, she re-packed my bag for me. Picking more fashionable things that had her approval. After about 20 minutes we were ready to go. We headed downstairs then to the Cullen's.

Once at the Cullen's we put my things in Alice's room, then headed to the kitchen where everyone was sitting around waiting for us and talking to Esme. She was the first to see Alice and I, and greeted us both with hugs. Then she politely excused herself to go to her office.

"So what are we going to do first?" Jasper asks no one in particular.

"I vote we eat." Emmett says being serious as always when it comes to food.

"No Emmett, that would spoil dinner. How about we go down to the game room and play pool?" Alice suggested.

"Umm, I don't know how to play pool." I say quietly. At this everyone gapes at me as if I had said I was planning to kill my father.

"Well that settles it, pool it is." Rose says after what felt like ten minutes, but was probably more like ten seconds.

"But what about me?" I ask confused. Didn't they just hear me say I don't know how to play, or did I imagine saying that?

"We are going to teach you. No one should live without knowing how to play pool. We can play in pairs at first, just to teach you. Then we will be playing for something. Usually we play for dares since money wouldn't be a big deal." Edward explained to me.

"Well, okay. But I should warn you all. I am not coordinated. Like at all. So I will not be held accountable for breaking anything while you guys try to teach me how to play." I state being totally serious. Emmett busts up laughing then heads towards the basement. The rest of us follow closely behind.

The basement is definitely not what I had expected. Rather than being one open room, it has multiple rooms. The first you come too looks like a bar. There is a pool table, darts, and a bar along one wall. There is a hallway off to both sides. Alice gives me the grand tour. Off the hallway to the left there is a bathroom on one side, a small gym on the other, and a theater straight ahead. The theater has huge comfy leather chairs, a popcorn machine like in an actual movie theater, and a very large television mounted on the wall with a bunch of components underneath. Xbox, PlayStation 3, Dvd player, just to name a few. Down the other hall was a library of sorts, with a conference-looking table, and study tables on one side. On the other was what appeared to be a craft room. There was fabric all over the place, magazines, stuff to scrapbook with, and most noticeable a computer with interior design of a bedroom shown on the screen. Alice explained that it was mostly Esme's workspace when she worked from home, but she uses it for some design stuff to add to her portfolio. At the end of the hall was a dance studio. Your typical all mirror walls, ballet bars, and huge stereo. Alice and rose used to be in dance when they were younger and Esme had the studio built so they could practice when they wanted. After the brief tour we headed back to the bar room where everyone was waiting for us.

"How does Esme work when you guys were in the studio or out here playing pool?" I ask in true confusion and also trying to put off pool, if only for a few seconds.

"All the rooms down here a sound proof." Alice explains to me. "Now can you quit stalling so we can teach you how to play?" I laugh a little at her creepy knowledge of me stalling and nod my head that we could go ahead with the possible torture.

After awhile I get the hang of it. Well kind of. The balls aren't flying around like I had expected. Edward is doing fairly well considering he has a broken hand. But as it turns out, he was always very well at playing with both hands. After a few games and some stupid dares from Emmett we all head into the game room to play Super Mario on the Wii.

We had just finished our third game when Esme came in to call us all up for dinner. The food was absolutely amazing and I was stuffed once we were all done. We all offered to help clean up, but Esme shooed us all out of the kitchen. We all headed to the living room to relax and talk about plans for tomorrow, then we all headed to bed. Alice, Rosalie, and I all slept on Alice's king size bed.

The next day we woke up at nine to eat and get ready for lunch in Seattle. Then we would be meeting the guys at the mall for a little bit of shopping.

Alice dresses in a Jeweled print Kimono top with black skinny jeans and dark blue pumps. With dark makeup and bright lipstick, and usual hairstyle. Rose wears a Tiered Sparkle Lace tank with a Black Mini Skirt and Black Ankle boots. Wearing dark makeup and clear lip-gloss, hair in natural waves down pinned to one side. Then they style my hair giving me large curls, natural makeup. Then they send me to change into a White Spaghetti Strap Thigh high Three Tiered dress, with a Champagne Band at the Empire Waist and White Wedges. Then we go downstairs and head to Alice's yellow Porsche 911 turbo to head to lunch.

We go to a semi-dressy French restaurant. We don't spend much more time then necessary there, due to the fact that the boys would be meeting us soon. Alice pays the tab, much to my displeasure and we head off to the mall.

We meet the boys at the food court, and as expected everyone couples up leaving Edward and I to walk separate from them. Alice dragged us to a small boutique first.

"What are we looking for?" I ask Alice.

"Well, we're just shopping, but we also need dresses to wear to Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party. The boy's tuxes will be picked up by me in a few days." She responded.

"Oh. Kay. I don't recall Esme saying anything about this. Are you sure she would want me there?" I ask her.

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme adore you. They would love to have you there. They are just so busy planning that it has slipped their mind. We still have three weeks to find dresses, but I would like to get them as soon as possible." She reassured me. I go along with what she says and soon after we begin looking, Rosalie finds a dress. Two stores later and Alice finds hers. We continue to go through stores in the mall and buy other things that we like and want. We are in the last store; the guys have just taken another load of bags to their car.

"Here try these on." Alice demands.

"And these." Rosalie adds while adding more dresses to the pile.

"Okay, Okay." I say as I head into a dressing room. After trying on over half of the dresses I am on the verge of giving up. Only problem with that is that Alice would possibly kill me if I did. So I continue to try them on and show them to Alice and Rosalie. I have about ten dresses left and grab another to try on. Again it is a no. So is the one after that. Eight dresses to go. I put on the dress and stare at myself in the mirror.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asks from outside the door.

"Yea." Is my only response as I open the door. Both Alice and Rose gape at the dress. Then Alice squeals.

"Oh my goodness. That is the dress. You have to get it Bella." She says in a rush.

"I couldn't agree more." I respond. Then I go change and buy the dress before the guys get back.


End file.
